Sunrise
by xoanneox
Summary: After a mission with Yukino, Lucy slept over with her at the twin dragon slayers' place. Watching the sun rise with her crush turned out in something that they had to tell their guilds… (RoLu)


**Sunrise**

**Title**: Sunrise– 100 situations, situation #3 – Sunrise

**Author: **

Wattpad &amp; – xoanneox

LiveJournal &amp; Instagram - xoanimeanneox

**Characters/pairings**: Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Rogue Cheney (RoLu)

**Genre:** romance

**Word Count: **1273

**Disclaimer:** As much Lucy kisses Rogue own I Fairy tail, and the lyrics of the song. ((and you know what that means. 0.00%)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: They are very OOC. People who hate RoLu may skip this post.

**Other information:** This one-shot isn't a continuation of the earlier prompts.

**Summary: **After a mission with Yukino, Lucy slept over with her at the twin dragon slayers' place. Watching the sun rise with her crush turned out in something that they had to tell their guilds…

**Sunrise**

**By xoanneox / xoanimeanneox**

the time in the morning when the sun appears or full daylight arrives.

"an hour before sunrise"

synoniemen: dawn, crack of dawn, daybreak, break of day, sun-up, first light, (early) morning, cock crow, aurora.

Normal. **~*change of place*~. **_*~Time Skip~*. _"Talk". _Flashback._

It was almost dark when the two girls arrived. Yukino and Lucy had finished a mission, once again, without any damage and that means that they got the whole reward. Lucy's mood couldn't get any better and Yukino was smiling. Agreeing that the mission was simple, they walked away from the station.

The blonde of the two would sleep over tonight with Yukino at the apartment of the Twin Dragon Slayers. Deciding that it wouldn't be a bad idea to go shopping, they looked through some shops. Lucy found a silver key and wanted to pay for it, but the blonde found out that she had left het walled at home. Yukino, being one of her best friends, paid for her. "I'll pay you back as soon as possible" said the blonde. She doesn't like to borrow money from people.

When they were shopping they noticed that it was already eleven o'clock. Shrugging like they didn't know anything, they walked further and walked to a cute shop.

**~*Back with the Twin Dragon Slayers*~**

The blond one grumbled. The celestial mages were supposed to come here two hours ago. "Where in the celestial spirits' world are they?" was asked the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He just shrugged. It's not like he wanted to see a certain blonde. No, no, it's totally not like that. Sting, knowing why Rogue wanted them to hurry up, smirked. "You want to see a certain blonde fairy tail mage?" asked he. Rogue just ignored him. Where could they be? Knowing girls, they would go…. Shopping! Taking Sting with him, he stalked out of the Sabertooth guild. "Where are we going?" asked the blonde one. "The shopping centre. Knowing the girls, they wanted to go shopping with the money they got from the mission. And if they ignore the time, as usual, they will come back at midnight". Sting was shocked. This girl makes Rogue talk, like, really much.

**~*Back with Lucy &amp; Yukino*~**

Walking out with way to many bags, the girls talked to each other. Sighing, the blonde looked up at the sky and noticed she could see the stars already. "Ne Yukino?" asked the blonde. "Yes Lucy?".

"Could we go home? I'm kind of tired?"

Agreeing with her friend, they walked out of the city, to the apartments. When they were almost there, a group of men walked to them. You could smell that they were drunk and Lucy was disgusted. The man, who seemed like the leader, grinned and said: "You wanna go?". Making disgusted faces at each other and having a little conversation with each other, they smirked. "We will, but not in the way you want" answered Yukino. The guys were all around them. "Shall we, Yukino?" asked Lucy. "Why of course" was the answer. After casting Urano Metria they walked the last few meters and they entered the apartment. Once they were inside, they were greeted by darkness. Asking themselves where the guys were, they got confused. Hadn't Sting told Yukino that they would be there when they would come home? Shrugging, they got in their pyjamas and had girl talk after a game of truth and dare.

_*~ after a hours. The boys were back at the apartment~* _

Rogue was very irritated. After, in his point of view, too many hours of searching for the girls and not finding them was making him very irritated and worried. Sting was being very annoying and he couldn't take it anymore. Sprinting to the apartment, he and his blonde friend were greeted by a very shocking sigh. There were _their _girls sitting and laughing in on the cough at three in the night. And what had the guys done the whole night? They used half of their night on searching for you. And there they were. Sitting. Laughing. Talking girl talk. Like nothing happened. Rogue was more irritated than he already was and Sting just grinned. This was really something only _their _girls would do.

Turning around at the noise, Lucy saw her favourite dragon slayer standing there. After greeting them, she asked where they were. Rogue just huffed and walked to his room, leaving her standing in the room, confused and a bit hurt that he had acted like that. Sting gave an apologising smile at the Lucy and Yukino. After a few more minutes Lucy wanted to go to sleep. After leaving them, Yukino stayed in for a little more to talk, *sneeze* kiss *sneeze*, Sting, Lucy fell asleep.

_*~A bit more than half an hour later_~*

Two people woke up at the same time. One blonde was groaning and turning around. The black haired boy decided to go out of bed and watch the sun rise. He had always liked that.

When the blonde had enough of tossing around in her bed, she went outside too. To watch the sun rise on the rooftop. Little did she know she would find her crush there when she was in a very short nightgown….

…_..*~ a bit more than year later~*….._

She bit her lip nervously. She had already told her boyfriend who happened to be very happy with the news. They had a secret relationship for a year now. Only Yukino and Sting knew. She had told them the news too. They only would have to tell their guild. She knew that Fairy Tail was going to be shocked, but they would let her be. He knew that his guild would be surprised too, but they would accept it. Because Sting was the master now, their guild was happier and nicer. "Let's go Rogue-kun" the blonde said. "Are you ready Lucy?" he asked. She nodded and, hand in hand, they walked to the Fairy Tail guild. They knew the plan. He would follow her into the shadows, she would ask master if she could say something to the guild. Once she was up on the second floor, she got all the attention from her guild mates. "I-…. I'm pregnant" she had stuttered a bit because she was nervous, but she had told them. To say that they were surprised was an understatement. They were in shock. Surprisingly, Cana was the first one to recover, having a big smile on her face. She asked the question in everyone's mind: "Who is the lucky boy?". "Rogue-kun, you may come out now" she whispered. The dragonslayers' mouths fell down. _He _was the one she was pregnant with?! He came out and hugged Lucy from behind while saying: "I am". And added: "And were going to marry, aren't we Lucy?". Lucy kissed him in response. Levy fangirled and asked how it happened. "Well…" Lucy started.

_*~ flashback to the night at the rooftop~*_

_Rogue turned around and saw (a very sexy looking) lucy. Being surprised seeing him here, Lucy took a step back. She wanted to avoid him because of what happened. Rogue feeling the discomfort of the girl linked it fast to what happened earlier. He could smack himself . "Lucy, could you come here for a moment?". She just nodded, not trusting her voice. When she was an arm length away of Rogue he pulled her towards him, pulling his lips against her. Her eyes widened in shock, but she kissed back. Having to pull away for breath, Rogue said "I love you" to her. She smiled softly and said the same, kissing him. ….What turned out in a hot making out scene_

_*~ end flashback~*_

Seeing that her guild mates were recovering from the news, but accepting it, she asked Rogue if they would go to his guild. Him nodding, they disappeared in the shadow….

**End**


End file.
